Typically, algorithms used in signal processing are platform specific. Thus, to migrate from one platform to another platform requires the rewriting of the algorithms. Math libraries and other signal processing components are also typically rewritten to accommodate a new platform. Therefore, migration to other platforms requires extensive rework of the signal processing components which takes time to implement.